Unrequited love :3
by Reika Sakura-San
Summary: Gajeel and Levy go on to a S-Class mission together. What happens when this mission brings them closer? Levy gets targeted and Gajeel has to be over protective,duh! what does Gajeel's dad and team natsu have to do with this! GaLe with slight NaLu and Nali. Also has Mira x Freed. FUTURE M


**Disclaimer:** I don't own fairy tail but I do own my love for GaLe  
**Rating:** Rated M for some actives ;D and some brutal fights :3  
**Pairings:** GaLe (Gajeel x Levy), Slight NaLu (Natsu x Lucy), slight NaLi (Natsu x Lisanna) and... MiraxFreed.  
**Warnings:** There will be some spoilers from short-tent arc's  
**Summary:** Gajeel and Levy go on to a S-Class mission together. What happens when this mission brings them closer? Levy gets targeted and Gajeel has to be over protective,duh! what does Gajeel's dad and team natsu have to do with this?!  
**Author's note:** I like NaLu and NaLi so theres only slightly of those two couples. I take requests. if you have a favorite bleach and/or fairy tail couple then PM or review the couple,rating and story plot or I will pick the plot. Oh yeah before they come a couple...their buddies :D  
p.s. I kind of made up why Levy hates Rain,thunder,and lighting.

**CHAPTER 1 IS REWRITTEN! XD**

* * *

_**~Chapter 1: If I cry,If I were the rain~**_

"Hun? You want me to go on a S-class mission with you guys?" Levy questioned, putting her book down to look at the dragon slayer who was siting in front of her in the face. Pantherlily who was eating a kiwi grunted and Gajeel nodded yes. This was weird for Levy saying last time they went on a s-class mission which in a way wasn't one,the two go attacked by those two grimoire heart animal people. Only thinking of it today made the girl feel guilty and weak...Gajeel got very badly hurt protecting her which made her mad yet happy...She only shrugged telling the two by her body language she wasn't sure.

"You know Shrimp, if you feel as if your weak, you can always ask some one to train you." Gajeel told Levy, rolling his eyes as Pantherlily smirked. Lily knew what his partner was hinting at. Levy gave off a small frown.

"But I bet no one wants to train some weakling like me..." Gajeel slammed his hand on the table making Levy squeal in surprise and Lily to fall off the table backwards. Seeing his Kiwi fall on the floor and it was the last one Lily started to make plans on how to get him back...

"Well your fucking bet is _wrong_! theres someone that_,strangely,_ wants to train _you_ if you want to!" Levy has a small blush. Seeing that Gajeel just went OCC on her because she said that statement. Levy realized something, he was telling her who by his body language and words. Levy gave off adorable face showing that she was thinking as Gajeel...well he was thinking of how shes adorable when she thinks..._OK I can do this. He rolls his eyes,said's strangely...um...Pantherlily smirked...I KNOW IT!_ Levy blasted her fist on the table, luckily they were at her place, as her eyes beamed with delight.

"You!" Levy shouted "Its you hun?!" Levy smirked and grinned when Gajeel crossed his arms and telling her how that was bullshit but they both new...he wanted to...Finally he gave up on his acting and told her yes he wanted to help her feel strong and what better way was it then him train her? Levy agreed to the training which made strangely the dragon slayer very happy...weird. So they deiced they were going to tomorrow and right now head to the guild. They smiled,joked around and all that stuff good friends do.

"Hey Lily!" Levy said turning to the Exceed behind her,kneeing down "I got a question for you." Pantherlily nodded telling her to go on with the question. "Have you beaten Happy at catching the fish yet?" Pantherlily shook his head no with a pissed off look. Levy only giggled.

"See Gajeel I told you, your not the only one who doesn't know how to play a game and lose every time." Gajeel just rolled his eyes once more walking off as Levy followed. "Yeah but that damn game is fucking easy to others!" Levy raised a eyebrow in utter confusion. "Gajeel I don't think anyone who has played twister thinks its easy..if anything its hard." YES! Lily now knew how to revenge his last Kiwi. Finally the two got to the door to the guild, walking in everyone was either talking,fighting or getting drunks as well as being perverted.

"Hey I'll be right back!" Levy shouted running to her team mates who looked pissed to see Levy for the fourth time hanging out with Gajeel. "Hey guys, guess what?!" Levy shouted happily not knowing Gajeel was now sitting at a near by table listening to them.

"What did Mr. Iron dragon come your boyfriend?" Jet asked madly as Levy and Gajeel both blushed. "Um...No I just wanted you two to know since your in my team that hes going to train me." Gajeel smirked which turned into a pissed off frown when he two boys spit their drinks out and pretty much yelled so loudly the whole guild went quiet and looked at the team.

"Levy are you insane?! He'll hurt ya if he helps you train! Hes not the fucking type that should be training you! HECK WHY ARE YOU EVEN HANGING OUT WITH HIM? Did you forget what he done to you as well as us in the fucking park during the guild war?!" Jet and Dory were now be on pissed. Their beautiful levy was going to train with a roofless dragon slayer!

Levy gave off a sad face, trying to hold back the tears which were threatening to come out. The guild still looking at them was shocked. They got even more shocked when Gajeel walked up and punched both of them in the face causing them to hit the wall behind them.

"SHES NOT INSANE,I AM THE TYPE THAT CAN TRAIN AND BY THE WAY YES I CAN HOLD BACK,SHES HANDING OUT WITH ME CAUSE WERE FRIENDS AND SHE HASN'T FORGOTTEN! SHE FORGAVE ME SO BE IT! SO SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTHS AND NEXT TIME YOU MAKE HER CRY" Gajeel pointed to the now crying Levy "YOU'LL WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" Now some of the guild was cheering...

"Woo who knew Gajeel can get so made just of someone yelling and making Levy cry." Lucy said with the grin as Gajeel picked Levy up and put her over his shoulder as he walked out of the guild. Natsu didn't even see or hear what was going on so Gray told him he was a idiot and then they started fighting...for the tenth time today.

"Gajeel L-L-Let me d-down!" Levy chocked out, shuttering from her still crying. Gajeel ignored that and keep on walking to somewhere.

"Nope not yet Shorty" Levy pouted, her fists hitting his back which just made Gajeel chuckle. Soon the the gray clouds cover the sun and made thunder noises making Levy squeal and shack.

"What are you scared of thunder and lighting?" Gajeel soon got his answer when lighting hit a few miles away making a huge noise and her scream. Gajeel luckily was now at his place and walked in. He helped her down from his shoulder.

"This is your place?! its so clean!"

"WHATS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN SHRIMP?!" Levy only gave off a weak giggle since she was still scared.

"Hold on, I'll go get ya a blanket, you look cold." Gajeel then entered a different room. Levy gave a small gaze as she looked around. It was so neat, the poor girl always thought his room would be a hell hole of dirtiness... Gajeel soon came back with a small white blanket giving it to the girl with a face saying _'never speak of this'_

"Hey Levy why do you hate rain,thunder and lighting?" Levy frowned. She hated telling people why she hated those things but she thought also Gajeel should know. "Because on a rainy day my parents were killed by some strange man, I hate thunder cause it sounds like the huge gun that the murder used, and I hate lighting because...I saw one of my best friends get hit by it and killed..." Levy had one tear streak down from each eye.

"You know if I were the rain, I would never rain down around you so you wouldn't hurt. I hate it when you fucking are sad and scared." Levy gave off another blush. Gajeel was being nice to her and just said something which was kind of saying he cared for her. She only smiled...

"Thanks..."

_**End of chapter!**_

I hope you liked and sorry if its crappy and somethings are spelled wrong. Its noon here and I haven't gotten any sleep ALL night. so um...I am very sorry. By the way. GaLe forever!


End file.
